1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a user interface using a capacitive touch panel has become widespread. When an operation tool such as a user's finger comes into proximity to or contacts with a capacitive touch panel, capacitance on the touch panel increases, and a device having the touch panel determines that the operation tool touches (hereinafter, referred to as “a touch determination”) when an increased volume of the capacitance exceeds a predetermined threshold. Moreover, when it is determined that the operation tool has touched, an application running on the device can perform an arbitrary processing.
Thus, a device having a capacitive touch panel is capable of detecting not only an operation tool that touches the touch panel but also an operation tool that locates away from the touch panel (for example, refer to JA 2008-117371A). This enables a user operates an object on a screen corresponding to the touch panel by bringing the operation tool close to a position adjacent to the touch panel (for example, a position three centimeters away from the touch panel) (hereinafter referred to as “a proximity operation”), without an operation in which the operation tool contacts the touch panel (hereinafter referred to as “a contact operation”). Moreover, it is possible to dynamically change a parameter used for a processing executed by the application in accordance with a distance between the touch panel and the operation tool. As the parameter, for example, there may be a zoom rate of information displayed on a screen.